


Sweet one | part 3

by Wckdwinchesters



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wckdwinchesters/pseuds/Wckdwinchesters
Summary: After the events of part two, you finally face off with the witch hunter and you and Michael find out some new things about yourself.





	Sweet one | part 3

As Michael told the story I had flashes of memories but it felt like I was banging my head against a wall repeatedly but I needed to know everything so I endured the pain. He had told me that someone had casted a strong identity spell on me, it kept me from knowing my true self.

 

“If anyone gets close or says a word that sounds like magic, I’ll blow her fucking brains out I swear!” The witch hunter said as he held a young witch and held a gun to her head, no doubt that it was full of blessed silver. We made our way through house and saw bodies and blood everywhere, people pushing their way to the door to run outside but some were shell-shocked at the situation that they did nothing but stand there and watch. Cordelia, Myrtle and Zoe were gone because Queenie had died and her spirit was stuck at the Hotel Cortez but I had heard of it and that place was a hellmouth, a portal to hell and couldn’t possibly get her out but she said she had to try anyways.

He was standing in front of the window on top of the staircase I pushed my way through the front of the shocked witches and warlocks and yelled out “Please, let her go! Let them all go and you can have me!” I made tears stream down my face. “There you are, little bitch!” He let go of the witch and pushed her down the steps and he screamed out “Everyone get out before I change my mind and start shooting up the place again!” I helped the witch up and This time everyone ran outside and I told Michael to help them get out and make sure no one was left inside. He hesitated before I squeezed his hand “I’ll be fine, sweetness.” And gave him a little smile. As the last person exited the house, I walked towards the bottom of the staircase and wept “Why are you doing this? These are innocent people that don’t deserve this!” and he let out a humorless laugh “Wipe those crocodile tears from your face. You don’t give two shits what happens to any of these people.” I wiped my face and smiled “You came all this way for little old me? How sweet.” He lifted his gun and let out a snarl as he came down the steps. He hit me and threw me against the wall and held me there. “How good does it feel to have my life in your hands finally after all these years? How good did it feel murdering so many people along the way to try to get to me? You really know how to make a girl feel special.” I grinned with a bloody mouth as he shoved the gun near my temple. He choked out “I just want to know why.” I gave him a puzzled looked then he shoved the gun harder against my head “Why you burned my family alive, you were just standing there outside the house! I saw you there, don’t try to deny it.” That was when I just recently found out I had powers and I couldn’t really control it but wanted to test it out and I burned the first home I saw but I thought was empty. When I heard the screams I just froze for a good 5 minutes staring at the beautiful flames and walked away.

“I didn’t know there were people inside. And I just found out I had powers, they were probably the first people I’ve killed, they should be honored.” He headbutted the gun into my face. I let out a choked cry then gave him a smile. “you know after a few minutes it had started to smell like a BBQ” I was provoking him and as he came to swing the gun at my head again I pushed him and threw him to the other side of the room with the flick of my wrist. I brushed myself off, spit blood and wiped my mouth. “Don’t worry, you’ll see them again, I’ll make sure of that.” I smirked as kicked the gun away and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. “I really didn’t know anyone was inside and then I heard their screams and well there was nothing I could do for them. The question is why didn’t you try to save them yourself?” I looked at his throat and saw burn marks and said “Oh, well at least you tried. Tell me, did it look as bad as it sounded?” He spit on me and I wiped my face then I heard footsteps. I had only turned for a few seconds and he took advantage. I felt a white-hot pain below my ribcage and he had stuck me with a knife. I yelled out, not in pain but surprise, I dropped him and then fell to the floor clutching my stab wound. I saw dark shoes and looked up and saw Michael’s face as he stretched his hand out and made the Hunter fly back into the wall. He rushed towards me dropping to his knees and the Hunter got up and reached his gun then started to make his way towards us. I felt something in me let loose and picked my hand up, Michael looked at me with wide eyes as I did this, I snapped my fingers and the man exploded like a balloon filled with red paint. Blood spattered everywhere. “You—your eyes are glowing.” He said amazed. I shut my eyes for a good 30 seconds and when I opened his face went pale as he looked at where my dress started soaking red “It’s but a flesh wound.” I let out a strained chuckle. He lifted my head to lay on his lap and then I tried to pull out the knife slowly I gritted my teeth against the pain. “Were you in here the whole time?” He nodded. 

After the incident, Cordelia had given me a bigger room to finish my healing in, it would take a while for it to heal unlike other wounds because of what I was stabbed with. It wasn’t a fatal hit but it still hurt getting stabbed. Michael would visit everyday like clockwork always dressed in his uniform. This time he was late so I just assumed he wasn’t coming today, I had finished showering and I walked back into the room, I went into the big closet and I put on a white knit sweater and some black jeans, I turned off the closet lights and I saw someone sitting on my bed I jumped in surprise and I saw it was Michael. “Jesus, Michael give someone a warning next time.” My hair was still wet from the shower and was soaking my sweater, I walked up to the bed and sat next to him then I laid down and he did the same. “What’s on your mind sweetness?’ “The future, How I’m going back soon...” I rolled to my side to look at his face while he talked, I didn’t really hear anything he was saying but I watched how he talked and I was trying to memorize every detail of his face. He was just so stunning that I couldn’t help myself anymore, I placed my hand on his cheek and reached over and kissed him. It was such an intense passionate kiss that felt like it lasted for years even though it was a few seconds. I pulled back and felt my face redden, I laid back down “Let’s just live in the moment.” I breathed out, I felt him nod and felt his hand reach for mine and he grabbed it and planted a kiss there.

A few minutes later someone shouted “Lights out!” down the hall, Michael got up to leave when I grabbed his arm and whispered “Why don’t you stay tonight, we could have a scary movie marathon and grab some food. That’s only if you want too.” I was a bit nervous for his answer until he relaxed under my grip. He gave me a smile and left. They had a bed check and he had to be there or else. so, after bed check and he teleported into my room with messy hair all showered and a in black shirt and sweatpants. I had a stack of pizzas and some Chinese food on a small table in front of the fireplace and I was sitting on bunch of pillows on the floor “You choose the movie.” He gave me such a smile and teased “Wow all this just for me? You must really like me.” I rolled my eyes and he laughed. Around the third movie we had passed out, I had fallen asleep in his arms and the last thing I remember was the sound of the crackling fire and the smell of roses. 

I heard faint whispering and felt my body moving but I wasn’t controlling it. I felt like someone had drugged me and started using my body like a puppet. I felt something sharp run across my hand and I started to feel my hand move across something solid after a few minutes I felt someone shake my body awake and it felt like I was underwater and someone dragged me to the surface. I woke up on the floor to Michael’s face looking down on me with worried expression on his face. “What happened?” Michael helped me up and said “I was asleep then I heard someone speaking but it wasn’t your voice so I got up and I saw you nodding your head and writing on the wall with your blood. I tried to wake you but you just kept writing until you dropped. Your eyes were glowing again. A gold color...” I turned toward the wall and the fireplace lit the room and I saw what it said. It was in a demonic language I’ve seen while studying different magics. ‘help the dark one complete his task for he is the one who will cleanse this world and remake it.’. Michael had wrapped my hand then went to read it and walked over to the bed and all but dropped into it and began muttering to himself. I was trying to understand why this is happening to me and then I remembered this story my grandmother used to tell me. I let out a small gasp. I couldn’t believe it, it was just a story.

I sat down next to Michael and asked him “Are you scared of me?” He looked at me as if I asked him why it rains or why the sky is blue. “No, of course not. Your eyes glow up and you can talk to demons. It’s no big deal. I’m just curious why you can do this.” “Well… there’s this story my grandma used to tell me. It was crazy so I obviously didn’t believe her but all this is happening to me so some of it could be true.” He sat back as I began.

“My grandmother was batshit. She told the craziest stories and most of them were about our ancestors in Salem. She told me we had special blood, witches’ blood and something a bit more and only some girls in the family become witches and how her mother was one and how I was probably one also. Well the story went that my ancestor, Lilith was in Salem during the witch trials. She was already a powerful witch but she wanted more power not just for herself but for her children to come so she had made a deal with a demon, a strong one in exchange for more power. The deal was she would gift him her first child and she agreed, to gain power for her and her bloodline. So, she mixed her blood with his and drank it, it gave her everything she wanted and more, she was quick, strong and it had given her so many abilities but also had the power to control lesser demons to do her bidding. She had given him her first child as promised and had five more children, all blessed or cursed with the power. One of her children, Elizabeth had found out what she had done and tried to cleanse herself from the curse. She had summoned an angel and though the angel couldn’t cleanse her blood, he had given her some of his grace to balance some of the dark with light. It didn’t help get rid of the evil pumping through her veins but it gave her a choice whether to be good or bad. Her siblings didn’t want any of the angel’s grace because they felt there wasn’t anything wrong with them. Since they had pure demon blood in them, they couldn’t feel remorse or anything close to human and they went on killing sprees and rumors were starting to spread of demons whose eyes lit up red and that was the last thing you saw when they killed you. Someone had accused the family of this, there were rumors that Elizabeth had done it herself because she had escaped capture. The town folk had captured the four siblings and burned all of them at the stake including Lilith. The fire had burned brighter and hotter than any normal fire and instead of them screaming they laughed until death came for them. The last remaining sibling Elizabeth watched on from the crowd as they burned them. Her eyes had glowed a cold pale gold instead of the red.”

I looked toward Michael for his reaction but he didn’t give any. “Please say something.” Michael got up and started pacing the length of the room, he looked conflicted. He finally stopped and knelt in front of me. “I need to tell you something. I don’t know how you’re going to react so can you trust me?” “You are starting to freak me out Michael, what could be crazier than what I just told you,” I reassured him.

”come on you know I would never betray you or hurt you in anyway so you need to trust me enough to tell me.” He nodded and he started to tell me his story. 

I kept my face expressionless, the things he told me didn’t freak me out but it was just crazy to hear something like this. It was just so… biblical. After he finished he waited for me to say something but I just got up and went over to the wall and re-read the thing I had wrote in my blood earlier. He came to stand next to me looking over at me. “So, I’m a demon/angel hybrid and you’re the antichrist. We make quite the pair don’t you think?” I turned to him “Michael I need to be honest.” He looked nervous “I don’t care what we are.” He let out a breath he was holding in. I could feel him relaxing a lot more like I had taken a weight off of him. I hugged him and whispered to him “I’ll do anything you need me to and I’ll support you through anything. Just don’t push me away.” I looked up at him and kissed him. “My Sweet One” he whispered as he deepened the kiss and I ran my fingers through his hair.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he made his way to the bed. he slowly laid me down, his lips began to make their way toward my throat, I slid hands under his shirt and threw it to the floor. I felt his heart thundering under my touch. I wanted every part of him, good and bad. The fire made his eyes look a stormy blue, he looked at me eyes wild with desire “Do you want this?” I whispered. He nodded slowly and I proceeding with undressing, I pressed my lips on his throat and traced my hands all over his body. I was filled with passion and lust for him, his touch intoxicating, his hands and lips on my body made me feel heavenly. I scratched his back and whispered his name as he moved inside me and felt him shudder and let out a deep growl, I could live in this moment forever. Since the day I met him I knew I wanted him and now I had him, all of him and he had all of me.

The morning after, I woke up and got up before him, I sat in bed and just stared at him breathing I smiled to myself. I put on some clothes and went to work on cleaning up the blood off the wall, he woke up a few hours later. “What time is it?” he yawned “11 am, come on sleepy head let’s go out and get some pancakes.” I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a fresh pair of clothes. I texted Cordelia from the car “Went to get some breakfast, want anything?” she replied immediately “No. Did you take Michael? Be careful.” When we got to the diner I replied “Yeah, I should’ve told you, sorry.” we sat down “Who are you texting?” “Cordelia, because she has a bitch fit every time I leave without telling her.” He looked down and said “You know what I told you last night? Well, I need to be the Supreme to able to accomplish it.” I reached over the table and grabbed him by the jaw to make him look me in the eyes. “I meant what I said last night, anything you need.” I let him go and gave him a goofy smile. He laughed and smiled right back.

He went back in two weeks and I just dreaded being without him. But also, what was to come. He would challenge Cordelia for Supreme and I knew he would succeed I had faith in him. But during that time, I had to act like I hated Michael. I needed to be a double agent and they wouldn’t trust me if they thought I was on Michael’s side. We had to put on one hell of a performance to fool everyone, we planned this out over breakfast. “Are you nervous? For the seven wonders I mean? Not many people survive it you know.” He replied “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” “I’m sorry, its just I don’t want to sugarcoat it for you. I want you to know what you are getting into and I guess I’m just worried.” I reached for his hand across the table and he held it “I know sweet one, but I’m going to be just fine.” He kissed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I needed answers, to my past so I needed to go to the place I knew where to get them. Those who practice voodoo are very intimate with the dead and I needed answers on what I was, not the washed down version that was probably changed a thousand times. I needed to contact my ancestor to get the truth but since she has been dead for more than hundred years so it was going to be harder. “Don’t say anything or look at anyone the wrong way or else they won’t help us.” I said to Michael as we walked through the swamp. There was a tribe I had visited once here in New Orleans to study voodoo they were pros and I needed their help. It was getting dark but as we walked I saw a bright light and kept walking until I saw the torch holding the fire. Someone came out of the shadows and said “You’re trespassing, go back.” “Tell Mae, (Y/N) is here to see her.” He nodded and made someone else stand in his spot while he went to tell the women who ran the place. This whole part of the woods was lit up, he made his way back and said “follow me.” Michael’s face was all cold and impassive but he was tense. We arrived and saw people gathered around a woman sitting there, Mae. She was sitting on this throne looking chair. “You got some nerve walking back in here.” Her face was serious and so was mine.


End file.
